Lost Boy Found
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Ford at the end of the Hive? Spoilers for Episode 210/11
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I've had this sitting around for a while but now it's time to share this one with you. I hope you enjoy. Kelleth

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Aiden Ford didn't look back. Instead he disappeared down the hallway before Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard could order him not to. There was just enough of a good solider left in him, if heard the order, he would have to obey, but then they would all die.<p>

Part of him wanted to stay with Sheppard, he missed being part of Sheppard's team, feeling like he was making a difference, like he belonged.

He'd graduated from the Naval Academy only a year before the Atlantis mission. So this was his first big mission. His bond with John, Teyla and to a lesser extent, Rodney, had been a new thing. They became not only his friends, but his family.

And when things got hard, he'd left them, not the other way around, no matter what he'd tried to tell them. They had offered him help and support him but he was the one who'd run. He'd pulled himself inward and not allowed them close.

Now given the chance to return to that life, Aiden wanted it. His head was clearing as he came down from the Wraith enzyme high. All the mistrust and anger was melting away.

Earlier, Aiden had mocked John for believing he'd wanted to go home but there had been a morsel of truth in his earlier words. He did want to see his grandparents and family again. His desire to see Earth once more had grown strong, but he had to make sure he and the others escaped first and then he'd worry about himself.

Using some of the C4 he'd taken from John and the others, Aiden blew up any vital systems he came across, giving the others time to escape. All Wraith who crossed his path fell under his gun, and each of the dead were a temptation.

Moving on, Aiden continued to resist his body's demand for the enzyme. His limbs were growing heavier and his movements no longer fluid but he pressed on, fighting the cravings.

He came around a corner too quickly, losing his balance he falling to his knees. Hanging his head, Aiden drew a deep breath, searching for the strength to keep going. Getting to his feet, his gaze fell upon a dead Wraith. The corridor was empty, no one else was around, no one else would know.

Sitting back on his heels, Aiden pulled his knife. His fingers found the enzyme sac. It would be so easy to slit it open and feast. Raising his knife, he promised himself this would be the last time and then he'd stop.

He froze just as the knife pricked the wraith's skin. Ashamed, he dropped the knife. Looking down at his hands, he saw they were shaking. He caught sight of his reflection in the blade. He was sweating and pale. Withdrawal, he'd seen his cousin Robby go through them too many times to not to recognize the symptoms.

He had a choice to make, it was obvious now. He could go the same way Robby did, dying in a puddle of vomit or living his life clean and happy.

Closing his eyes, Aiden remembered the promise he'd made his grandmother at Robby's funeral to never touch the drugs, but he'd still ended up an addict. Getting to his feet, he sheathed the knife, winning his first victory in a long time.

Forcing himself to his feet, he ran toward the Dart bay.

John flew the Dart away from the Hive. He's done his part; the two hive ships were firing at each other. Soon they'd both be destroyed.

Banking the fighter, he turned it toward the Space-gate. He looked back to see if any Darts were breaking formation.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he held on to a thread of hope. Ford had survived before. He might this time too.

Flying into the wormhole, he told himself to believe he and Ford would meet again.

Aiden's Dart shot out into space, keeping up with the other DDarts but avoiding the Wraiths' weapons fire. Off to his left, he saw the Space-gate activate and he knew John and the others had escaped. He breathed easier knowing they were safe.

Now that they were gone, it was time to go. He'd closed half the distance to the gate, when his Dart was hit by fire from one of the ships. The blast sent the Dart spinning out of control, making him feel nauseated.

Fighting to get control of the alien ship, he hoped he could make it before the Hives blew. Aiden punched the address of one of his caches, hoping the Dart would hold together enough to land.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this story. If you can't wait for more I have three more chapters up on my site. Google my penname or head over to my profile and you'll find a link.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here's chapter two. I hope you all will enjoy it. I really thought that the writers dropped the ball on this one, we deserved a bit better closure for Ford, but I guess that's what I'm here for...

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

John Sheppard and the rest of SGA-1 stepped out of the wormhole on to Lynas, walking slowly down the stairs. John squinted in the bright sun as he searched for Halling. The Athosian had requested their help so he shouldn't be too far away.

Beside him, Rodney whined, "Tell me why we're here? I have a massive list of things I could be doing back at Atlantis and you brought me here to hunt monsters?"

"Rodney, no one has said anything about monsters. Something is scaring these people. When Halling and the others came to trade, they asked for help. He has other responsibilities so he contacted us, that is all. I am sure it's just a animal." Teyla tried to sooth the scientist.

Appearing from the trees, Halling walked toward them. "Friends, it is good that you could come. The villagers fear some beast in their forest but I fear it is something worse. When I went out to scout the area, I followed a trail deep into the woods. There I found a crashed Dart. I have not told the Lynisians but I fear there is a Wraith on their planet."

John looked over at Rodney but said nothing for a moment then he asked, "Is anyone from the village missing?"

Halling shook his head. "No, not that they have said, but these people raise animals. Their herds have dwindled the last few months, mostly younglings are gone. They wish us to hunt down whatever is responsible and kill it."

Ronan smiled, rubbing his hands with delight. "Maybe it's a Great Cat. They're usually found on planets like this. They're deep yellow with orange spots. They come down out of the mountains when there's a drought. Is that the case here?"

Studying the trees and grass, Halling shook his head. "I do not know. Everything I have seen looks green and full of life, no signs of drought. Our people only come here one or two times a year and we take turns. This is the first time I have been here in many years, but I have not heard any talk of drought here or in the mountains."

Rodney looked over at the others. "So does this mean that I can go back? I mean tromping through the brush after a giant cat isn't my specialty. I mean-"

John was patient as he said, "Rodney, you'll be fine."

Without giving Rodney the chance to add another objection, John headed off down the path toward the village they could see in the distance.

"Once we've talked to the elders, I'd like to see the crash site. Then you can return to your trading and to your people," he added to Halling.

"Thank you, Colonel Sheppard. Come, the village is not far."

John's mind was spinning with possible scenarios, but it was Teyla who voiced the question on all their minds.

"Colonel Sheppard, could it be Aiden, who is in this forest? There have been no deaths, only animals are disappearing. If it is, he may be injured or confused. We must find him and help him."

John sighed. "If, and I emphasize if it's him, that's what we'll do. It's time to bring our lost boy home, but there's a chance it's also a Wraith, who's just not feeling so hungry yet."

Rodney snorted. "We should be so lucky. Can we get this over with before Zelenka gets it in his head to work on some of my projects and destroy them, or we all die. Take your pick."

Teyla's voice was calm but there was a thread of annoyance. "Come Rodney, let us think positively. All will be well. You need not think so negatively all the time."

Shaking his head, Rodney followed. "Sorry, worst case scenarios are what I do best. It helps me think."

Ronon and Teyla said nothing else but they exchanged smiles as they picked their way over the rough path.

A few minutes later they arrived at the small village. There were only twenty homes and a large central hall. From this building the elders emerged, holding out their arms. The air around them was thick with fear.

SGA-1 paused and Halling continued for a few steps before stopping. He raised his arms to shoulder height as well. One of the elders walked forward until his arms touched Halling's shoulder and the Athosian did the same.

The elder smiled. "You returned quickly, Halling. Who have you brought with you?"

Halling smiled in return and dipped his head low. "My friends have come to hunt the beast. They are great warriors and have fought many battles."

Dropping his arms, the elder came towards John, repeating the same greeting. Feeling awkward, John said, "I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and this is my team. Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex."

"You come from the city of the Ancestors?"

John nodded, feeling slightly uneasy at the attention. "That's us."

The leader smiled. "Good, good, I am Greylen, I thank you for helping us. We are not hunters or trackers. We do not have the skill to find this beast and so your help is appreciated." He bowed his head in respect. "We are a peaceful people and the older children are speaking of creating weapons to fight it. The elders fear this will change our way of life."

John held up his hand. "We'll do what we can but I'm not making any promises. We may not be able to find the beast."

Greylen nodded. "Do your best; that is all we ask."

"We always do," John replied before turning to Halling. "Lead the way."

Leaving the village, they headed into the forest.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this story. If you can't wait for more I have three more chapters and if you've been looking forward to Academy Daze: Year Three the first chapter up on my site. Chapter two will follow on Wednesday. Google my penname or head over to my profile and you'll find a link.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

** Author's Note:** Thought I'd give you all a bonus this week and post another chapter. Enjoy and leave a review it really does make me smile. :0)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

A light breeze rustled the leaves as they walked through the dense brush to the scar left by the crashed Dart. The whole area was filled with fallen trees and scorched stumps. Some of the trunks were caught in the branches hanging precariously, making their sharp ends dangerous.

After saying goodbye to Halling, John turned to Ronon and Teyla. "The two of you try to pick up the pilot's trail. There's no point in all of us going through that." He motioned to the mess of widow makers and jagged tree trunks. "Rodney and I will see what we can discover from the Dart's computer. Meet back here in an hour and we'll see what we know."

John motioned for Rodney to go first. The scientist gingerly stepped out onto a log. After a few steps, he lost his balance as it shifted. Ronon was right there to grab the back of Rodney's vest, preventing him from seriously injuring himself.

"Watch your step, McKay; you wouldn't want to stab anything important."

Muttering under his breath, Rodney tried again, choosing his footing more carefully. "No, we wouldn't want to do that."

John smiled as he followed McKay without further mishap. Reaching the Dart, Rodney plugged in his tablet and began to collect the data. While he waited, John studied the tracks around the Dart. They were hard to read. Time had erased them, with the help of animals and weather. Whomever had been in the Dart had not returned after leaving the crash site.

After a while he made his way back to McKay. "What'cha got?"

"It appears that this Dart came from one of the two Hive ships, I just don't have a way to tell which one. The name of the ship is in here but since, Death Rose, tells me nothing, it doesn't help us at all."

John made sure he understood. "So this Dart came from one of the two hives we destroyed with Ford, you just don't know which one? So there is a remote chance the pilot could be Ford?"

"Yes, but..."

John slapped Rodney's shoulders. "But what? It could be Ford, that all I needed to hear."

Rodney rubbed his nose. "Look John, don't get your hopes up. I mean it could still be a Wraith. Ford didn't know how to fly this thing. That's why he needed you, remember?"

His shoulders slumped a little, but John didn't give up. "You got everything you need. It's time to meet Teyla and Ronon."

With a grim nod, Rodney began to disconnect his equipment. "Yes, for what's its worth, I get it."

"Let's move to the edge and wait for the others, they should be along soon."

Ronon and Teyla tried to follow the stumbling tracks. Although the canopy protected the footprints from the elements better that the scar, the tracks had faded. The person dragged their left foot but it was unclear how injured he was.

Kneeling down, Ronon studied one of the clearer boot prints. "I'm not sure if these are Ford's or not. It looks like an Atlantis issue tread but it's been doctored so I can't be sure. See these marks? It looks like the sole's been scored to change it."

Teyla bent closer. "I agree but why would Aiden do that?"

Ronon shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, the guy's a little nutty."

Choosing not to say anything about the last comment, Teyla pointed to the footprints. "The trail has led in that direction from the beginning as though the person knew there would be shelter."

Nodding, Ronon got to his feet. "Our time's up, we should head back to Sheppard. Maybe he knows more."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>The four members of the Atlantis team gathered around a small fire, eating MREs for dinner. Playing with his as yet uneaten food, John asked, "So what do we got?"<p>

"One person left the crash site on foot. It looks like his leg was injured, but we have no idea if it was a Wraith or a man, the boot print is unclear. We did find a pile of bones near the trail, we think he found a wandering animal and killed it. So it's most likely not a Wraith. Then whoever it was followed the animal's tracks back to the village, where it took another one or two animals. We should be able to track it into the hills." Teyla told them while Ronon nodded.

John looked at Ronon. "Anything to add?"

"Nope, she got it all."

Rodney, on the other hand, muttered, "Oh goody. Let's track the wounded animal and see what happens."

"All right, then eat up and we'll move out. We have a few hours of daylight left, people, so let's make the best of it."

When they had cleaned up their meals, Ronon took the lead with Teyla and Rodney in the middle and John on their six.

The team moved slowly in the dense brush, pushing through the undergrowth. Once or twice Ronon called a halt while he and Teyla followed a false trail off in another direction, only to return to the original path and continue on.

Finally, they reached a rocky outcrop. Scanning the face, they searched for a cave or overhang.

"It's right there." Ronon pointed to the shadow on the rock face. "There, up to the left."

"I'll check it out. Be right back." Ronon scaled the face, without waiting for someone to argue, He moved swiftly toward the small crack in the rock. Coming around the opening from the far side, he attempted to slip inside.

His shadow fell over the entrance and immediately there was a blast of weapon's fire. Bullets ricocheted off the walls and Ronon ducked back out of the way. "Pretty sure it's Ford; that sounds like one of your weapons."

More shots fired and a voice confirmed it. "You'll never take me alive, you suckers. Come and get me and I'll suck you dry!"

"Sheppard, get up here, maybe he'll recognize your voice. I think he's a little delirious; maybe you can talk him into letting us in."

Keying his radio, Sheppard responded, "I'm on my way." Turning to Rodney and Teyla, he said, "Return to Atlantis and see if Carson can come here, and bring a jumper. Rodney, you should be able to land it in that clearing about a click to the east of here. It'll save you time getting back here. "

Rodney opened his mouth but John stopped him. "Ronon and I will stay here. I don't want to use it but I'm not letting him get away again. We need to get him back to Atlantis and detoxed. Then we'll see what happens."

Teyla touched Rodney's shoulder. "I agree, Colonel. We will do as you ask." She turned to head back down the path. "Come Rodney, we have a long walk ahead of us."

John watched them disappear before turning his attention back to the rock face. He tried to find the same path Ronon had taken but as he scaled the face, he found it wasn't as easy as the Satedan made it look.

Reaching the ledge where Ronon stood, John pulled himself up, settling himself against the rock wall. "Ford, it's me, Sheppard. Can I come in?"

There was another short burst of fire. "Sheppard? Is that you or is it the Wraith enzyme again. It keeps playing tricks on me. I see and hear things and people who aren't there. Are you really there, Sheppard?"

Aiden's voice sounded so confused and sad.

"Yes, I'm really here. So is Teyla and Rodney, I want you to come back to Atlantis. Let us help you."

The gun fired again. "I don't need any help-" Aiden broke off into a hacking cough.

"Ford, Beckett is on his way. Can I come in? Let us help you, please."

This time there was no answering fire. "Ford?" John moved closer to the opening, tossing a few loose stones across the mouth of the cave. There was no more gunfire and the two SGA members slid into the cave. They waited for their eyes to adjust before advancing further inside.

They found Ford curled up on a bed of rags, hacking long rough coughs. Holding his hands high, John advanced slowly toward the figure on the ground.

John crouched down beside Ford. "You all right, buddy?"

Ford laughed harshly. "Do I look all right?" Then he descended into more hacking coughs. "I tried to kick the habit, to see if I could live without the enzyme and I was doing good. Then I got sick and I started seeing things-"

John patted his shoulder, holding up his canteen for the sick man to drink. "Just rest, Carson should be here soon and he'll know what to do."

"It'll be good to see the doc again." Ford relaxed and seemed to slip into sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this story. If you can't wait for more I have three more chapters and if you've been looking forward to Academy Daze: Year Three the first two chapters up on my site. Google my penname or head over to my profile and you'll find a link.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for returning to read this chapter and for those who have left me a review. More on the way next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

John and Ronon were still waiting for the others to return, when Ford roused once more. With surprising strength he grabbed onto John's arm.

"If I die, please don't send me home, not like this. I want to be cremated and have my ashes scattered from a jumper over Atlantis' sea, but tell my grandparents that I died so they know. I don't want them to wonder if I'm going to walk through that door again." He stopped. "I never meant to hurt them."

John put his free hand over Ford's. "You're not going to die. Beckett will get here and fix you up right as rain."

Aiden's lips curved up and he almost smiled. "We both know this could go either way. So don't pretend my survival is guaranteed. Nothing in life ever is."

The expression on John's face was grim but he forced it into a smile. "Well, I prefer to look on the bright side of things until I can't any longer. So as far as I'm concerned you're gonna live and I don't want to hear a word otherwise."

Jumper's here." Ronon called from the mouth of the cave where he'd been watching for the others to arrive.

It took a few minutes to move Ford out of the cave and down the rocky hillside to the jumper, but once that was done, it was a short trip to Atlantis.

The control room was full of curious onlookers and security personal. John stepped down from the Jumper, nodding to his head of security, and waving the medical team inside. Seeing all the gawkers, he frowned. "Clear the room of all unnecessary personnel."

There was a slight buzz of protest before everyone cleared the room. Carson and his team raced down the ramp heading toward sickbay.

SGA-1 and Elizabeth followed the gurney ready to stay by Ford's side but Beckett barred the way.

"I need time and space to look at him. Now, I know you're all worried, but you're gonna have to wait outside and let me do my job."

John watched the doors close and slammed his fist into the wall. No one spoke while they watched him, knowing he needed a moment.

Elizabeth sat down. "Rodney, tell me what happened." But her eyes never left John who was pacing a few meters away, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rodney took a deep breath and gave a surprisingly brief description of what had happened before he sat down next to Elizabeth.

Nodding, she looked over at John. "Do you have anything to add, Colonel Sheppard?"

At the formal tone of her voice, he turned, shaking his head. "Nope."

"If Ford dies, he wants his ashes scattered over the ocean-"

John cut Rodney off. "He's not going to die! Carson will fix him up and then he'll be all right. He's got to be." John flinched at the harsh tone of his own voice.

Frozen in place for a moment, John tried to fight the overwhelming emotions surging through him. They had Ford back, he had to survive. John wouldn't accept anything less. He'd lost enough men. He couldn't lose Ford too, not this way.

Teyla stepped forward. "John, we must-"

He knew what she was going to say, but he couldn't hear it, not yet. Without letting her finish, he turned and walked away.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Carson emerged from those same doors, looking grim. Everyone still waiting outside got to their feet.

Elizabeth touched her headset. "John, we need you to come to the infirmary. Carson has news."

Less than a minute later, John stepped around the corner from where he'd been waiting alone.

Dr Weir was the first to speak. "What do we have, Carson?"

"The good news is his dependence on the enzyme seem to have waned and maybe broken. He no longer demands it but his body does need a small amount to live." Carson sighed and consulted the chart in his hand. "Also the paranoia and the other symptoms seem to have disappeared, but we have another issue. His time in that damp cave while his body adjusted to its new state wasn't good for him. He grew sick and now it seems to be in his lungs. It's not pneumonia but it's very similar. Whatever it is, it's attacking all his systems, not just his lungs, like nothing I've ever seen before. I'll do my best to treat it, but I don't have a lot of hope."

Teyla frowned. "What is this pneumonia?"

"It's a sickness from earth, it attacks the lungs and inflames them. It can be deadly if untreated. I've done some tests on samples and nothing seems to affect the spread of this disease, whatever this is."

"Ah, that sounds like Anula. It usually strikes in the depth of winter but it has been known to affect those who become cold or wet in the early spring. I am sorry to say that Dr. Beckett is correct. This sickness is most often fatal. If Aiden has it, we may not be able to help him." Teyla looked at John. "But your medicines are very different from my people's, there is still hope for Aiden."

Reaching out, Carson squeezed Teyla's shoulder. "I'm not giving up on our Lieutenant by any means. I have him on the strongest antibiotic I have. Our boy isn't the type to roll over and give up, he might just surprise us again."

John spoke for the first time. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but keep your visits short. The best thing to do for him is to let him rest. His body has been through a wringer the past months and it needs to recuperate."

Everyone stepped back and let Sheppard go into the room alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note:<strong> The rest of this story is now posted on my website. You can find it by googling my penname, _**KellethMetheus** _or heading over to my profile page to find a link. Also the frist two chapters of **Academy Daze: Year Three** have been posted as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry this didn't get posted on Monday but I just didn't get to it so I'm here now and here's the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ford smiled as the Colonel came through the door. "Colonel Sheppard, come to see the dying man?"<p>

"Carson told you? There still a chance you might pull through this, you know. We haven't given up yet."

Shaking his head, Ford struggled to sit up. "Time to face reality, Colonel. There is a chance I won't win this one but there was nothing else that you could have done for me. The blame rests solely on me, you can't have any of it."

"You're under my command, Ford. There's always blame and guilt to be had when a man gets hurt. It's part of being in command."

Then the two of them sat in silence until Carson kicked John out.

About a week later, Carson called everyone back together.

"I don't know what else to do. He's not getting any better or worse." He looked across the room where Ford's struggled to breathe. "I wish I could say that it was a good sign but it's not. He just lingers, in great pain."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"It has to do with the changes in his body chemistry. It's trying to heal him, as the Wraith do but his body's not strong enough. His own immune system no longer works due to the influence of the Wraith enzyme. Eventually his body will just shut down and he's going to die."

Elizabeth's voice shook. "So there is nothing you can do?"

"I've exhausted every avenue. I've tried a few remedies Teyla suggested but nothing has worked. He just keeps hanging on. I just feel like I'm torturing him."

Teyla dropped her head in shame. "I spoke with my people's healers and many others, but no one has seen anything like this. Most who get Anula die within five days or get better. I'm sorry, I have failed."

Needing to feel close to someone, John pulled Teyla into his arms. "It wasn't your fault and you haven't failed anyone. You did your best and that's all we can ask. No one is to blame for this."

Teyla nodded and stepped away. "I know, but it is not fair. He survived for so long, only to die now. It..." Taking a deep breath she tried to gather her emotions, but failed. "Tell Aiden, I will see him later. I must go now."

Reaching out, John caught her arm. "Who's going to tell him? I think he deserves to hear it from all of us." He included Rodney in his gaze, as the head scientist tried to slip away.

Covering John's hand with her free one, Teyla said, " You're right, we will tell him." She too looked over at Rodney. "Rodney, we're his team. He should know we are still here for him."

Rodney opened his mouth, but closed it again, knowing when he was outnumbered and followed John and Teyla into the room.

The room was quiet. The only sounds were the raspy noise of Ford's breathing. He lay back on his pillows with his eyes closed. At the sound of footfalls, Ford turned away from them. "No more tests Doc, I just want to sleep."

"Well, good thing, I'm not the doc. No tests from us, Ford. We're here to-" John broke off, unsure what to say.

At the sound of Sheppard's voice, Aiden rolled over. "Hey guys!" His voice was falsely bright. "It's good to see ya. Any word when I'm gonna get sprung from here?" After studying their faces, he dropped back against the pillows. "I'm not getting out of here, am I?"

Reaching out, Teyla caught his hand. " No, you are right, Aiden. Carson hasn't found a way to help you. Your body is healing you but not effectively. Eventually, it will no longer have the strength to do so and you'll die."

At the news, Aiden didn't blink. "I know, I realized yesterday I wasn't getting better. I hoped because I wasn't getting worse that I might pull through." He looked over at John. "Would it be possible to get me out of here and spend a few days wandering around the city before I die. I don't want to squander the time I have left sitting in this hospital bed."

John nodded. "I'll see what I can do. No missions though, you stay here on Atlantis and not get into any trouble. Understand?"

Ford saluted smartly. "Understood sir!" That started a long hacking cough.

"I'm just going to go speak with Dr. Weir and Carson. If they say it's all right, we'll move you this afternoon."

Teyla spoke. "I will stay with him until you return. I will tell him of our adventures since he left us and Rodney will help me." She patted the chair beside her.

Rodney looked over at John uncomfortably and then back at Aiden and Teyla. He sighed, before giving in. "I guess I can stay for a few moments."

John excused himself and fled the sickroom.

Entering Elizabeth's office, John began speaking without preamble. "Lt. Ford wants to be released from the infirmary and spend his last few days as normally as possible. I think we should let him." He held up his hand. "I have already cleared it with Carson. He thought it was a good idea too."

Elizabeth looked up from the reports she was reading. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, the man is dying. I think we should make him as comfortable as possible. We can't let him go home. This is the next best thing. I think we owe it to him."

Tapping her lips with her finger, she said, "I agree. Do we still have his things in storage or have they been returned to Earth?"

John nodded. "They're still here. I always hoped that he would come back to us."

Elizabeth came around her desk and put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's get them out of storage then and set up his room. How soon can you make this happen?"

"I'll need about an hour." John smiled. "Thanks, Elizabeth. See you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note:<strong> The rest of this story is now posted on my website. You can find it by googling my penname, _**KellethMetheus** _or heading over to my profile page to find a link. Also the frist four chapters of **Academy Daze: Year Three** have been posted as well.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This one is all done now. I have plans to post another one soon but I have to get my beta going. She had two in her possession. Plus I have more hanging around my harddrive waiting to be shared as well. Watch for them coming soon. I have a list on my profile of the completed ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Over the next few days Aiden could be found in various locations around Atlantis saying goodbye to the alien city, and its inhabitants. He spoke to anyone and helped out as his strength would allow.

But each sunset he would be found at the place where he'd gone over the railing with the Wraith attached to his chest.

As John approached, he tried to organize his thoughts into a coherent speech, but as always he had a hard time. Watching Ford, he wished he could talk to others the way Teyla could but words had never been his strong point.

After a while Aiden spoke. "John, this isn't your fault. There is nothing you could have done. It's always been like this for me, just when things get good, everything falls apart. I just wish I could have made a difference. To make this world a better place, you know."

Leaning on the railing, John stared out over the vast ocean. he wrapped his arm around Aiden, squeezing the younger man's shoulder. "You did, buddy. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't done what you during that Wraith attack. You helped save us all. You never gave up, you never ran. That's the most important thing. You're were a hero and you still are."

"Sir, but-"

"Not another word, just be gracious."

Ford grinned. "Done."

Then the two of them turned back and looked back out across the ocean, both comfortable with the silence.

Aiden stood in the gym holding at a set of Bathos rods. Hearing Teyla's footsteps behind him, he turned. "I always wanted to learn, but I never had the chance. I've missed you, Teyla. I think you were the only one who understood me."

"No, Aiden, that is not true. We all understood you in different ways, even Rodney." She waited for him to nod. "I want to make sure you know that I am very grateful to you, for all that you have done for me and my people. We owe you a debt of gratitude. You stayed when those children were lost in the storm and you showed great courage when you encouraged Carson to fly through it to help John on Atlantis. That day you proved you would be a great leader, I want you to know that I would have followed you in to battle at anytime. Aiden, you are one of the best men I have ever met and I was never ashamed to call you my friend."

Then she embraced him, holding him tightly for a few moments before releasing him to touch foreheads with him. "I love you, my friend and I will miss you."

She stepped back, and taking up a set of Bantos sticks, she settled into position. "Shall I teach you the basics?"

Shifting his grip on the sticks, he grinned. "I'd like that."

Teyla paused. "Are you sure you are strong enough for this?"

"As long as I don't move too fast and I promise when I get tired we'll stop."

"All right then let us begin." The stick spun in Teyla's hand and he wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

Rodney entered the Jumper bay, looking for Ford. Although why or for what he wasn't sure. He felt he owned the dying man something. Rodney didn't know what he would say only that something needed to be said.

Heading down the line of Jumpers, Rodney gave himself a pep talk. "Come on, Rodney, you can do this. The man is dying. Just say thank you and get out. It's all you need to do."

Drawing a deep cleansing breath, he crossed to Ford's side where he was gazing longingly up at the Jumper.

Feeling awkward, Rodney came to a stop beside him. "So how are you feeling?"

"Not bad and you."

"Oh, you know same old same old. Ford.. .Aiden, I just wanted to say-"

Aiden held up his hand. "You don't need to say it. I know."

"Well then, ah…" Rodney looked around, searching for something to say. "Is there anyone you'd like me to contact to let them know that you're gone?"

Aiden shook his head. "No, there's only my grandparents and my cousin. They'll be notified, but thanks, I appreciate the gesture."

Rodney shrugged. "I know you would have done the same thing for me, when I asked you to." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Rodney rocked back and forth for a moment. "Would you like to take one last ride?" He nodded toward the jumper.

A smile blossomed on Aiden's face. "I'd love to."

Feeling good, Rodney slapped his hands together. "Well then, let's go."

Slowly, day by day, Aiden became weaker. Soon he was unable to get out of bed, and he was transferred back to the infirmary. Day or night, he was never alone, one of his team was always with him. They all knew his time was short and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

Late one night, Ronon slipped into the infirmary, stopping on the threshold, unsure he really wanted to enter. He hated places like this. He had since he lost Melina.

Whenever he entered, the smells brought back memories, some good, and others too terrible to contemplate. Either way they caused him pain. Drawing a deep breath, Ronon decided he could endure the agony for this man, Aiden Ford.

Ford had saved his life and Ronon was a man who paid his debts, the best he could. There was no way he could give this man back his life but he would give him peace of mind.

Silently, he crossed the room, past Sheppard, sleeping slouched over in a chair, moving to the opposite side of the bed. He sat down, watching the dying man and waiting.

After a few minutes, Ford opened his eyes. "What'cha doing here?" His voice was soft and raspy and ended with a hacking cough.

Ronon shrugged. "Just wanted to say thanks. If you hadn't come along, I'd be dead."

Ford shook his head. "You don't owe me nothing. I did what I had to do, I needed the enzyme and that Wraith had it. Would've done it anyway."

"I know but I just wanted you to know I'm grateful and I'll watch over them, your team. I'll make sure they all come back alive."

Closing his eyes, Ford nodded. "I know you will and thank you for doing that. I know they're in good hands."

Reaching out, Ronon clasped Ford's arm, squeezing once before leaving silently as he'd come.

Two days later Ford died. He slipped away silently, ending his pain. The entire expedition gathered in the control room to say goodbye.

John was dressed in his AF blues as he carried Aiden's ashes onto the Jumper, followed by Teyla, Rodney and Carson. Handing Aiden's ashes to Teyla, John called out, "Attention!"

In sync the parade moved to salute the fallen man as the door closed. No one moved as the Jumper flew out of sight honoring the fallen man. His ashes were scattered over the ocean as he'd requested, but his dog tags were returned to his grandparents on Earth, as well as a Medal of Honor. No one forgot Aiden Ford or his sacrifices.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note:<strong> The rest of this story is now posted on my website. You can find it by googling my penname, _**KellethMetheus** _or heading over to my profile page to find a link. Also the frist four chapters of **Academy Daze: Year Three** have been posted as well.


End file.
